


Sweet Torture

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Cages, Group Sex, Harem, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: The Harem locks Shiro's cock up for Reasons. Shiro thinks he's gonna hate it, but he loves the constant weight in his pants, the way his boyfriends tease him, how his sex drive goes from "sure if you want" to "please f*** me dear god"Begging, orgasm deprived Shiro.Is there anything better?





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Summer Harem au
> 
> [find the link to the nsfw tumblr on the series page]

“Ulaz,” Shiro whines, “ _please_.”

“I suppose…” Ulaz considers, “just this once I could help you.”

He undoes the zipper of his jeans and pulls his cock out.

“Do what you’d like,” Ulaz says.

Shiro groans in frustration. He can’t get any relief with this damn cage on. He spits into his hand and lubes Ulaz up as quickly as he can. 

“Oh!” Sendak laughs, “that desperate already?”

“It’s only been two hours!” Antok says, and pretends to be shocked, “Shiro you slut.”

“Antok you’ve been edging him for most of that,” Kolivan comments dryly. 

Shiro turns his back to Ulaz and holds Ulaz’s cock steady so he can sink back onto him, and then fucks himself on Ulaz. Sendak whistles loudly.

“It’s not gonna work,” he taunts, “you’re only making it worse, Shiro.”

“Please,” Shiro begs, “I just– I just want–”

“Sundown,” Kolivan reminds him, “that was the agreement.”

“It’s only a few hours,” Antok chuckles, “surely you can survive not coming for a few hours.”

“But here,” Sendak says, and he gets to his feet and tugs down his shorts to free his erection, “you need a distraction? Suck on this.”

He grips Shiro by the hair and pushes his cock deep into Shiro’s throat. It makes it harder for Shiro to fuck himself on Ulaz’s dick, and so he can only grind his hips to try and find any release. It’s making his arousal worse, and he  _knows_  he can’t get off like this. 

Sendak’s doing this on purpose.   
  


* * *

 

  
Halfway through the day and everyone’s come but Shiro. In Antok’s case, twice.

Shiro’s sprawled across the couch, feet up in Sendak’s lap. He’s trying to read a book but it’s barely taking his mind off of things. 

“Could you just fuck me,” Shiro begs. 

“You horny again?” Sendak laughs.

Shiro pouts. He never  _stopped_  since they all got him riled up, and Sendak knows it. 

Sendak reaches out to pat Shiro’s crotch, feeling the bulge of the cage under Shiro’s sweats.

“Just a little longer.”  
  


* * *

  
Kolivan finds Shiro fingering himself in the bathroom, desperately trying to get off. He drags Shiro kicking and screaming out of the RV and tosses him to Ulaz with an order to tie him up. 

Which is how Shiro ends up with his hands tied behind his back and Antok pinching at his nipples because Shiro can’t push him off. 

No one’s allowed to let Shiro suck their dick until tonight, because he’d been bad. Sendak jerked himself off to come on Shiro’s face, especially because Shiro can’t wipe it off. 

It’s not much longer now. Shiro grits his teeth, whimpers as Antok pinches him roughly, and holds on.   
  


* * *

  
They don’t unlock him immediately. 

Instead they praise him. They tell him how proud they are of him, how good he is. How much he turns them on, and how he’s so desirable it’s been so hard not to fuck him all day. How much they love his endurance, and his strength. How excited they are to make him cry with relief. 

It turns Shiro on so much that he  _knows_  this is the last torment they’re going to give him. And as Ulaz unlocks the cage, Shiro comes from their words alone. 

Sendak laughs so hard he has to go sit down. Shiro doesn’t get any time to recover from his orgasm before Ulaz is pushing into him, Antok’s claiming his mouth, and Kolivan’s reaching between them to tug on Shiro’s cock hard enough that he’s coming in minutes. 

It’s only the beginning of the night. 

Tomorrow they want him to wear the cage for longer. 


End file.
